


Silent Confusion

by StolenVwater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abduction, Character Death, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVwater/pseuds/StolenVwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Mituna Captor. You don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I was reeeallly tired when I wrote this so excuse any...slightly odd and non-canon details. OkayEnjoyIGuess *runs and hides*
> 
> Also, I'm kinda new to this whole tag thing and am terrible at them so if I missed some things (Probably a lot e-e) please let me know.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You have a moirail and a matesprite._

He's quiet, but that's okay. She's totally radical, and you love it. As long as they keep you company, that's all that matters. You're pretty sure you would go insane if they didn't.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You have a problem._

But you are insane, aren't you? Nothing ticks right in that pan of yours. Never has since...well. The Accident. When you exhausted yourself permanently. But you did it for everyone. To save them.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. Your problem makes things difficult._

You get special attention now. Some positive, some not so much. Your moirail and matesprite keep a good eye on you. They seem to understand what's best.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. Your matesprite has disappeared._

The first thing that went through your corrupt pan today was 'Where is Tulip?' Your Tulip is no where to be seen. You ask your moirail but he just frowns and shrugs, patting your back. Maybe she's out on an important, radical mission for groceries. Yeah. That's it.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You're getting worried._

It's been a few days since you last saw Tulip. That's not normal. She would never leave you for that long. You go to your moirail once again. He simply smiles when you approach then frowns when you ask once more if he's seen Tulip. Same thing as last time only he gestures for you to enter his hive. You go in since you really hadn't spent much time with your mime of a moirail lately. You'd been too busy worrying about your matesprite.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You feel uneasy-_

-with the way Kurloz is staring at you now. You've always been used to his slightly odd behavior but this is taking 'odd' to another level. It's giving you goose flesh and making you hug yourself. You have an urge to leave but you push it down. This is your moirail. It's okay. He wouldn't hurt you. Maybe he's just worried.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You don't know what's happening._

One minute you're sitting on the sofa, the next you're tied up, being taken to an underground room in your silent moirail's hive. You only wonder if this is some game that he thought of to maybe cheer you up. It isn't working. You're panicking, asking him why he's doing this. Why he had rope. Why he was staring like that.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You found your Tulip._

You almost squeal with glee when you see the teal of her clothes. Your Tulip! Maybe she's in on this too?! Then you see the puddle. That's not water. It's not paint either. The teal is soaked into her clothes. Her hair is damp from it, some crusted from being dry. One of her horns is broken off, missing from view.

Kurloz doesn't even acknowledge the body of your matesprite as the two of you pass. He just puts you in the corner, takes off your helmet, and gives you a smile you've known for sweeps. The last thing you see is him putting a slender finger to his sealed lips before blindfolding you. You hear movement, dragging, then what you believe to be a metal door scraping closed.

_Your name is Mituna Captor. You have a moirail._


End file.
